One Who Shines On All (Old Ver)
by Thanatos-san
Summary: [Discontinued] Keduanya hanyalah seorang manusia, terlahir sebagai manusia. Bukanlah seorang makhluk superior, namun tercipta dengan sempurna. Ada, sebagai harapan terakhir mereka, sebagai penerang jalan di dunia, dalam takdir kejam dunia ini.
1. Chapter 1

Perlahan namun pasti, butiran air mulai bertebaran turun menghantam bumi dengan kecepatan yang relatif cepat, membuatnya terlihat seperti tali transparan yang menjuntai dari langit ke bumi. Hujan pun kian lama, kian menderas. Namun, tak mengubah perhatian dari Dua pasang iris sapphire yang kini tengah saling menatap satu sama lain. Cairan liquid bening pun, tak tertahankan untuk dibendung oleh sang pemiliki iris tersebut, walau bagaimanapun bertemu orang yang sangat dirindukan tentu akan menimbulkan kesan yang mengharukan, bukan?

Naruto, nama pemuda itu, tak mengenal gadis didepannya, namun... terasa sangat familiar dibatinnya, ia pun sempat bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan gadis itu.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu? Kenapa dirimu terasa sangat familiar dimataku..." Ucap Naruto, tak dapat lagi membendung perasaan ingin tahu yang bergejolak dalam diri.

"Ya, dulu... Mungkin kau telah melupakanku... tapi... aku sudah merasa sangat senang, karena sudah bertemu denganmu..." Ucap gadis itu melepaskan semua ledakan emosi dalam diri, dengan mata yang memerah, dan suara isakan tangis pecah, dibeberapa jeda kalimatnya.

"Begitu... ya, perkenalkan... namaku... Naruto..." Naruto bersuara dengan senyum diwajahnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis didepannya tengah menangis.  
Sebuah tangan terulur didepan muka dari seorang gadis yang memiliki surai pirang panjang yang terurai.

"Gabriel..." Sang gadis pun ikut tersenyum, tak mampu menahan gejolak kebahagiaan dihatinya.

Kini, kedua tangan telah bersatu, mencoba mengikat kembali rajutan takdir yang sempat terhapus, tanpa mengindahkan diri yang tengah terguyur tetesan air.

* * *

 **One Who Shines On All**

Desclaimer :  
Bukan Punya Saya.

Summary :  
Keduanya hanyalah seorang manusia, terlahir sebagai manusia. Bukanlah seorang makhluk superior, namun tercipta dengan sempurna. Ada, sebagai harapan terakhir mereka, sebagai penerang jalan di dunia, dalam takdir kejam dunia ini.

Warning :  
Segala kekurangan ada disini.  
Tolong Bimbingannya, soalnya ini First FanFiction buatan saya \\(^ ^ )

Pair ?

Naruto X ... (Ada saran?)

Sasuke X ... (Ada saran?)

No Harem... atau mungkin :3  
Jangan menyarankan Rias, Akeno, Sona, ataupun cewek-cewek iblis terkutuk itu... Sudah terlalu mainstream... Juga no fem version dari para cowok-cowok di kedua anime ini, walaupun fem version, dimata saya itu tetap bernilai YAOI .

* * *

Thanatos, In!

Sedikit penjelasan :  
"Bicara" langsung.  
'Bicara' batin.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang jabrik dengan manik biru sapphire bertengger dalam kedua bola matanya, tengah berjalan dengan santai, sembari memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya, menatap keindahan matahari yang mulai tenggelam, yang mana terlihat seperti sang surya tertelan oleh samudera.

Kenikmatan dunia...

Ya, mungkin inilah definisi menikmati indahnya dunia, dimata sapphire yang menatap dunia dengan tatapan polos, layaknya seorang bayi yang baru saja terlahir tanpa mengenal dosa.

Semua kebahagiaannya bertambah, tatkala matanya menangkap kedireksi dimana kedai ramen berada, Makanan para dewa kata pemuda itu. Tanpa disadarinya kakinya telah membuat langkah awal, menuju tempat tersebut.

Status pemuda pirang itu saat ini adalah pekerja paruh waktu disana, demi menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya. Tunggu adik? Siapa adiknya itu? Ah, lebih baik kita tidak membahasnya, atau kalian akan menyesal. Sayang, momen berharga baginya itu, terpecahkan oleh matanya yang menangkap gambaran sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah duduk bersama di kursi taman, surai coklat dan hitam, ketika dia dalam perjalanan pulang setelah selesai bekerja.

'Tunggu, coklat dan hitam? Issei dan pacar barunya? Bukankah sekarang sudah larut malam? Apa yang akan dilakukan sibodoh itu?' Pikir Naruto, walau bagaimanapun, issei tetaplah adiknya, tentu ia akan khawatir.

Sementara itu, sepasang kekasih itu sedang berbincang-bincang sebentar, sebelum terjadinya keheningan yang ditimbulkan oleh perkataan sang gadis.

"Issei-kun, maukah kau... **mati** untukku?" Ucap gadis itu, dengan penuh penekanan pada kata mati.

Bersamaan dengan perkataan itu, tekanan atmosfer menjadi berat, langit menjadi merah layaknya darah, serta pakaian gadis itu berubah menjadi sebuah pakaian yang kekurangan bahan (?), dan jangan lupakan sepasang sayap gagak dipunggung gadis itu. Gadis itu melemparkan senyuman manis kepada issei, sembari tangannya mengumpulkan inti cahaya yang membentuk sebuah tombak.

Tombak itu dengan cepat melesat kearah pemuda coklat itu, tak mengindahkan pandangan pemuda itu yang tengah terkejut, bahkan pemuda itu tak sempat bereaksi secara fisik, karena... pikirannya menjurus kehal-hal yang berbau lupakan saja!

 **"Mati..."**

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

"WOAH..."

Di awal pagi yang cerah, setelah selesai mempersiapkan sarapan pagi, itulah hal pertama yang didengarnya, teriakan dari lantai atas. Namun, dia tak perduli, ia hanya melangkahkan kaki dengan tujuan utama kekamar adiknya berada, lalu membuka pintu...

"Issei, sarapan sudah siap... Tentu, setelah kalian selesai..." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Eh... Kakak, kau tak terkejut?" Tanya Issei dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini dirinya tak terbalut oleh sehelai pun benang yang melekat pada tubuhnya... Dan, yang lebih parah... Seorang gadis dengan rambut crimson bersamanya, Rias Gremory salah satu dari two great onee-sama, dan dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya.

"Yah... cepat atau lambat, hal seperti ini pasti terjadi..." Kata Naruto seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah.

Setelah selesai dengan "Urusan" mereka, sepasang remaja berbeda gender turun dari lantai atas, menuju keruang makan...

"Issei, kalau membawa seorang gadis kerumah, kau harus bicara dulu denganku..." Ucap Naruto menggantung, yang memecah keheningan yang terjadi diruangan, lalu menatap kearah gadis berambut crimson "Apalagi, dia seorang yang cukup terkenal disekolah..." Lanjutnya.

"Ta-Tapi... kakak—" Belum selesai merealisasikan rangkaian kata yang berputar dalam benaknya, Rias telah lebih dahulu menginterupsi perkataan Issei.

"Dewasa ini, tidur bersama dan dalam keadaan seperti tadi, itu normal kok... Naruto-kun..." Ucap Rias enteng, disertai dengan sihir hipnotis yang "Menurutnya" sudah pasti akan berefek.

"Benarkah? Aku ragu akan hal itu, Gremory-san" Kedua tangan telah bersidekap didepan dada pemuda pirang itu, menandakan bahwa ia tengah serius saat ini.

'Eh? Tidak berfungsi? Apakah—' Pikiran gadis itu seketika buyar ketika Naruto memilih untuk buka mulut kembali.

"Yah... Terserah, aku tak peduli... Lihatlah jam berapa sekarang..." Ucapan itu keluar bersamaan dengan arah telunjuk yang mengacung pada jam dinding, diikuti oleh beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kearah dimana jam dinding berada.

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Langkah pertama yang dibuat oleh pemilik surai kuning, coklat, crimson, membuat suasana disebuah sekolah berubah dengan drastis, setiap pasang mata melirik kesana, menatap dengan terkejut.

Jika itu adalah, kuning dan crimson... Oke, tidak ada yang salah.

Tapi... coklat dan crimson? What? Apa-apaan dengan ini?

Setiap mata menatap kesana dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, memberikan tekanan yang tinggi, bahkan gaya gravitasi menjadi seakan-akan meningkat dengan sendirinya.

"Terkutuk kau Issei!"

"Jauhkan kemesumanmu itu dari Rias-senpai!"

Oke, lupakan! Hujan dari hujatan menekan psikis Issei, namun tak berefek pada Rias maupun Naruto, mereka seakan tak peduli, karena memang bukan mereka yang menjadi sasaran hujatan itu.

"Issei, ayo kekelas, kau tidak mau berurusan dengan Kaicou, kan?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei, yang memecah suasana yang mencekam tersebut, para penghujat pun mulai berlarian kekelas masing-masing, mengingat bel masuk sekolah sekitar satu sampai dua menit lagi.

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

"Hey Matsuda, Motohama... kalian benar-benar tidak mengingat Amano Yuma?" Kening Issei berkerut, menghadapi kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Gadis yang telah merenggut...—jangan salah paham— Nyawanya, tidak pernah ada dimemori otak kedua makhluk didepannya? Dia ingat ketika dia Memamerkan pacarnya pada kedua temannya.

"Kukira, kau harus segera pergi ke psikiater Issei" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan kepala yang menyerupai cangkang telur.

"Ya, aku sangat setuju dengan hal itu..." Retorik pemuda bermata empat.

Merasa sia-sia dengan pembicaraan ini, dia mulai mengingat apa yang dikatakan gadis crimson tadi pagi...

 _"Kalau kau ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, datanglah keruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib"._

'Yah... Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain' Pikir Issei

.

.

.

TBC.

Gimana? Masih jelek yah...

Yah, banyak juga skip scene...

Saya anak baru :3, sebenernya saya cuma silent reader dari tahun 2013... Tapi, baru berani coba buat FF sendiri sekarang...

Kalo nggak keberatan Fav, Fol, Review...

Kalo nggak sih :3

Yah, itu aja sih... Mohon dikasih tau ya kekurangannya...

Dan juga, bantu ajarin buat FF yang baik dan benar :v

Sekian, terima kasih...

.

.

Thanatos-san, Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, seorang pemuda empu dari surai pirang jabrik serta sepasang iris biru sapphire. Ia saat ini tengah menatap kedepan, menerawang kembali kilas balik yang terjadi hingga saat ini. Harus diakuinya, semua hal yang telah terjadi berjalan dengan sangat cepat juga benar-benar diluar akal sehatnya.

Merasa seperti sampah, ia tak berguna sebagai kakak, karena tak dapat melindungi adiknya sendiri, serta menatap adiknya yang dibunuh tepat didepan matanya...

Ia masih ingat betul, tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada saat itu...

...

 _ **"Mati...".**_

 _Mau tak mau, Naruto harus melebarkan matanya tatkala menatap kedepan, yang menyajikan tontonan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya..._

 _Adiknya tewas..._

 _Naruto, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik tengah menatap nanar kedepan seolah tak percaya akan apa yang telah terjadi dihadapannya, yang terjadi pada sang adik, tombak cahaya telah menusuk perut adiknya._

 _Kejadian itu terjadi dan berlangsung begitu cepat, sepasang iris sapphire miliknya bergetar hebat, melebar, serta memanas, kejadian itu benar-benar tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, hal yang diluar akal sehat manusia normal._

 _Namun dengan kemarahan dan kebencian yang terpendam, apa yang mau dilakukan olehnya, dia tak mungkin mengalahkan makhluk superior dihadapannya, pikirannya terus berkecamuk, dilema dengan apa yang akan dilakukan, sebelum akhirnya..._

 _Perlahan namun pasti, sesosok gadis bersayap gagak mulai merubah direksi pandangan matanya, tepat kearah dimana dirinya kini sedang bersembunyi._

 _Mata Naruto melebar serta bergetar, gagak itu kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya, tak mau ikut meregang nyawa, dirinya secara tak sadar mulai melarikan dirinya dari sana, tak peduli bahwa kini ia tengah memasuki kawasan hutan._

 _Ironisnya, ia bahkan tak peduli pada adiknya yang tengah terbujur kaku..._

 _Namun, bagai elang yang telah membidik target, gadis gagak itu mengejar pemuda pirang ini, tak peduli sejauh apa kakinya melangkah, gadis itu kini tengah terbang mengejarnya seraya tangannya yang menjinjing sebuah tombak yang sama, yang juga menembus kulit adiknya..._

 _Merasa yakin bahwa targetnya telah masuk kearea serangannya, gadis gagak itu melempar tombak cahaya itu, sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Issei..._

 _ **Crash...**_

 _Tombak itu, kini telah bersarang di tubuh pemuda yang malang itu, jutaan kupu-kupu bersayap kaca terbang memasuki luka, mengaduk perut si pirang. Kakinya tak mampu untuk membantunya berdiri, matanya di paksa untuk terpejam, memaksanya hanya dapat menerima pilihan untuk menikmati aliran rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya..._

 _Hingga akhirnya, dirinya hanya dapat melihat kehampaan yang gelap, sebelum semuanya menjadi putih..._

 _"Naruto, bangunlah..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang bergema, memekakan telinga milik Naruto._

 _Merasa dirinya dipaksa untuk segera terjaga dari tidur lelapnya, Naruto membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkannya mencoba menyesuaikan keadaan matanya untuk menerima cahaya yang hampir terlampau terang untuk dapat ditangkap oleh matanya, hingga akhirnya dia menangkap gambaran seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya yang memiliki surai coklat (Saya buta warna, jadi maaf kalau salah)._

 _"Eh... Dimana aku? Dan suara siapa itu? Siapa kau?" Ujar Naruto yang mulai mengoceh tak jelas, dengan tumpukan pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya._

 _"Aku adalah kau... dan kau adalah aku..." Ucap sosok itu menggantung, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya setelah sedikit waktu jeda "Aku adalah Ashura, The Great Sun... Sang putra kedua milik Surga..."._

 _Naruto hanya mencoba untuk diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik, karena dia tak dapat menerima dan mencerna tiap-tiap perkataan sosok didepannya dengan baik. Sungguh, semua hal yang terjadi saat ini diluar logikanya, tak masuk akal... Tidak! Lebih dari itu, bahkan pemuda pirang ini tak dapat menjelaskan apa yang saat ini terjadi._

 _"Kulihat dirimu dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan, padahal kau adalah reinkarnasiku... yang terakhir..." Perlahan sosok itu mulai mendekati Naruto serta menatap mata Naruto dengan mantap, lalu mengarahkan tinjunya kedepan kearah Naruto (Seperti pas Naruto dan Bee yang lagi bro fist)._

 _"Hm?... Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya._

 _"Lakukan saja dan jangan banyak protes, lihat dan saksikan apa yang akan terjadi..." Ucap sosok itu kepada Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan dimatanya._

 _"Yah... Baiklah... Terserah..." Lalu kedua tinju itu menyatu, hingga akhirnya Ashura terserap kedalam jiwa Naruto._

 _"Argh..." Terdengar teriakan yang menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan, setelah terserapnya Ashura, perlahan rasa panas menjalar ke kulit Naruto, membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar oleh sinar matahari itu sendiri._

 _"Mulai saat ini, kau adalah Manifestasi dari..."_

 _Terdengar suara Ashura yang terdengar disela-sela teriakan Naruto, namun Naruto tak peduli dengan hal itu, rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, telah mengambil semua perhatian otaknya._

 _ **"The Great Sun, One Who Shines On All..."**_

 _Semua kembali menjadi gelap, sebelum akhirnya mata pemuda itu kembali terbuka, lalu mencoba berdiri dan menatap sekitar, demi mengobservasi keadaan, serta mencari jejak dari sosok gadis gagak yang telah membunuh adiknya dan Hampir membunuh dirinya._

 _Namun nihil, sang gadis gagak telah menghilang terlebih dahulu dari jarak pandangan yang dapat dijangkau pemuda pirang ini._

 _"Tch..." Hanya decihan kesal yang dapat dikeluarkan pemuda ini, sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, hingga kuku-kuku miliknya memutih._

 _Tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah terbungkus oleh aura keemasan..._

...

Dan kini, ia merasa bahwa dirinya cepat atau lambat akan kembali berurusan dengan hal-hal diluar logikanya kembali, tatkala menatap pendar aura hijau yang keluar ditangan Asia, Asia Argento tepatnya. Dilain hal, dia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Issei masih hidup saat ini, apakah semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka?

"Asia-chan, aura hijau apa itu?..." Tak ingin tersiksa dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang menghantui pikirannya, Naruto mencoba untuk bertanya pada gadis pirang yang terlihat cukup—tidak, tapi sangat imut—didepannya.

"Ini adalah berkah dari tuhan, Naruto-san..." Balas Asia cepat, sembari menolehkan kepalanya yang menampilkan senyum indah yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Begitu ya, Tuhan—Argh..." Tanpa Naruto duga, sang adik menjerit sembari memegang kepalanya ketika selesai menucapkan kata Tuhan, menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang tengah melanda kepalanya.

"Issei, kau tak apa-apa?..." Naruto segera mengarahkan direksi pandangannya kearah sang adik, dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara memancar disepasang manik sapphire miliknya.

"Y...Ya... Aku baik-baik saja, ta...tapi, aku tidak tahu, kenapa rasa sakit itu, tiba-tiba mencengkram kepalaku..." Ujar Issei jujur.

"Ya... sudahlah lupakan saja... Ayo, Asia..." Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa ambil peduli pada Issei yang sedang berlutut sembari memegangi kepalanya, lalu memegang tangan Asia.

"A...Ah... Ba...Baiklah, Na...Naruto-san..." Ucap Asia terbata. Malu, ya... Dia merasa sedikit malu-malu dengan apa yang pemuda Hyoudou pirang itu, lakukan. Dan hal itu terlihat dengan jelas pada wajahnya yang memerah...

* * *

 **One Who Shines On All**

Desclaimer :

Bukan Punya Saya.

Summary :

Keduanya hanyalah seorang manusia, terlahir sebagai manusia. Bukanlah seorang makhluk superior, namun tercipta dengan sempurna. Ada, sebagai harapan terakhir mereka, sebagai penerang jalan di dunia, dalam takdir kejam dunia ini.

Warning :

Segala kekurangan ada disini.

Tolong Bimbingannya, soalnya ini First FanFiction buatan saya \\(^ ^'')

Pair ?

Naruto X ... (Ada saran?)

Sasuke X ... (Ada saran?)

No Harem... Tapi, mungkin sih...

Banyak yang kasih saran Naruto X Gabriel, niat awal juga gitu sih ~

Tapi saya kepengen masukin Irina :3, menurutku dia itu Kawai ~, ah... dilema...

Soalnya buat FF pake Harem itu susah kayaknya :v, keinget pas maen game Persona aja susah pas mau ngatur S. Link ama cewek-ceweknya :3

Jangan menyarankan Rias, Akeno, Sona, ataupun cewek-cewek iblis terkutuk itu... Sudah terlalu mainstream... Juga no fem version dari para cowok-cowok di kedua anime ini, walaupun fem version, dimata saya itu tetap bernilai "YAOI".

* * *

Thanatos, In!

.

.

"Ise..." Ucap Naruto yang memecah keheningan, yang terjadi diantara kedua pemuda itu ketika sedang berjalan bersama kesekolah.

"Apa?..." Respon Issei cepat dengan nada malas yang kentara didalamnya, karena memikirkan yang terjadi sepanjang perjalanan, matanya menatap bosan kepada gadis-gadis yang menatap kakaknya, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tadi sedikit gelisah disekitar gereja tua itu?" Naruto langsung to the point, yang seketika mengejutkan batin Issei.

Seketika terjadi perubahan yang sangat jelas pada sang Sekiryuutei zaman ini, wajahnya memucat disertai dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir hebat dari kepalanya, mulutnya terbata, pikirannya kalut dengan berbagai pilihan yang mungkin dapat dipilihnya 'Bagaimana ini? Kasih tahu atau tidak? Hah... Memikirkan ini benar-benar membuatku sedikit sakit kepala—' belum selesai berkutat dengan pikirannya, Naruto telah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Hahaha... apakah kau teringat dengan dosa-dosa yang tercipta akibat pikiran-pikiran bejatmu itu?" Tawa Naruto pecah ketika mengeluarkan kata-kata ini dari mulutnya.

"Yah, begitulah... Hahaha..." Issei mengangguk, sembari menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal 'Huh... kukira kakak mengetahui sedikit tentang dunia supranatural, tapi... aku sedikit merasa bersalah, karena telah mentupi hal besar seperti ini pada kakak...'.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja padaku..." Naruto berujar dengan nada datar, lalu pergi meninggalkan Issei yang kini kembali pada melamun, melanjutkan pergulatan otaknya dengan pikirannya.

...

Issei yang ditinggal Naruto mulai kembali dari pikirannya, kesadarannya telah kembali muncul kepermukaan, membuatnya menyadari satu hal, bahwa...

"Sial, aku terlambat..."

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dengan sepasang iris sapphire, melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalan-jalan diperkotaan yang cukup ramai, oleh orang-orang yang berjalan berlalu lalang. Hingga akhirnya saat mendekati penghujung dari hari, kakinya membawanya kesebuah pinggiran sungai, hanya untuk dapat menatap surya yang tertelan samudera...

"Hey, anak muda... apa yang kau lakukan disini..." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya, dengan surai poni pirang dan sisanya hitam.

Bukan jawaban yang diterima pria paruh baya tersebut, namun hanya sebuah jari telunjuk yang mengacung pada matahari. Sang pria itu, merasakan sebuah aura aneh ketika berhadapan dengan si pirang yang tepat berada didepannya, suci dan panas, tapi dilain hal berisi aura iblis...

Matahari kedua, ya...

Seperti itulah kira-kira gambaran yang dapat melukiskan sosok pemuda pirang jabrik dihadapannya, membuat sebuah rasa tertarik di benak sang pria itu, tentu... bukan dalam artian Yaoi...

"Aku?... Hanya melihat surya yang tenggelam..." Ucap Naruto yang telah hanyut dalam indahnya cahaya matahari kemerahan yang mulai meredup, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya "Oh iya, paman... perkenalkan, namaku Hyoudou Naruto..."

"Aku Azazel..." Balas Azazel menggantung.

Naruto Tahu, bahwa pria itu—Azazel, tepatnya—Belum selesai berbicara, memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Aku adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh..."

 **Bats...**

Enam Pasang sayap gagak yang berwarna hitam kelam, keluar dari balik punggung Azazel...

Mata Naruto membulat, kembali memanas. Kebencian, kemarahan, serta dendam terpancar dari sorot mata itu. Ingatan tentang yang terjadi, kematiannya serta adiknya oleh sosok gadis gagak yang hanya bersayap satu pasang. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi jika yang berada dihadapannya enam pasang?...

"Eh... kau terkejut dalam artian lain, apakah pernah terjadi sesuatu diantara dirimu dan malaikat jatuh?" Tanya Azazel, dengan tatapan penuh selidik dan rasa penasaran yan kentara terpatri di wajahnya.

"Gagak dengan sepasang sayap membunuhku, dan adikku... Issei..." Ucap Naruto pelan, namun dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh sang gubernur malaikat jatuh itu.

"Hoo~ jadi, kau kakak dari Sekiryuutei... dan, kenapa kau masih hidup, jika kau sudah dibunuh?" Dapat dengan jelas terlihat bahwa ada ketertarikan besar pada tiap-tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Azazel.

"Jati diriku... Aku, mengetahui siapa aku... Namun, tidak dengan kemampuanku..." Respon cepat Naruto.

"Hm... Begitu ya—" Belum selesai mengatakan kata-kata yang telah dia persiapkan di otaknya, sebuah suara menginterupsi perkataannya.

"Azazel, ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?" Pemuda dengan surai perak dengan sepasang sayap mekanik dipunggungnya yang tengah mengangkasa dilangit tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan yang tengah terjadi.

"Ah, ya... sebaiknya kita bicarakan itu nanti, ketika kembali ke grigori..." Azazel sedikit cemas, ketika menatap sosok pemuda yang baru datang itu, terlihat kalau pemuda itu tengah membaca aliran aura yang tersimpan dalam tubuh sang pemuda pirang.

"Kamu... seperti milik orang itu, namun... lebih terang... Azazel, apakah kau akan melatihnya?..." Tercipta seringai maniak diwajah pemuda perak itu.

"Mungkin... Tapi, kau bilang "seperti milik orang itu", Vali apa ada orang dengan kekuatan semacam ini?" Tanya Azazel penasaran.

"Ya... Begitulah..." Ucap Pemuda perak itu—Vali—dengan nada yang tidak suka, sehingga dapat diketahui kalau dia tidak menyukai siapa orang itu, lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya sembari menolehkan kepalanya kearahku "Hey, pirang... Perkenalkan, aku Vali, Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang sejarah... baiklah... aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku padamu... jadi... " Ucap Pemuda itu menggantung.

Entah kenapa, firasat tak enak mulai menyerang Naruto, dan benar saja...

 **"ayo bertarung...** " Ucapnya sembari merangsek kearah Naruto, terlihat dengan jelas sebuah seringai maniak tercipta diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC, lagi...

Hahaha, kependekan ya Word nya?

dan juga, gimana menurut kalian? Jelek yah?

Saya sadar kalau FF ini... Rada kacau, atau emang kacau?

Hahaha... pikiran saya itu sering gak jelas,

bahkan orang-orang disekitar saya, dari saya kecil-sekarang, gak ada yang bisa ngerti ama pikiran saya :3

Hm... saya lagi berencana buat kekuatan Naruto sih :3

Ada yang menyarankan kalau buat kekuatannya bertahap...

Bagus juga sih, tapi...

Tapi, jujur! saya gak tahu gimana buat ngedevelop kekuatan seseorang...

Ok... gitu aja sih...

Saran dan Kritik diperlukan...

Tapi, agak kecewa sih kalau review pertama itu isinya Flame :3,

Tahulah, itu first Review, hal yang paling bersejarah di kehidupan Author saya...

Tapi yah, saya udah sering dibully sih disekolah, karena fisik saya yang lemah...

Walaupun saya cowok, nilai olah raga saya, dibawah rata-rata anak cewek :3


	3. Chapter 3

**"Ayo bertarung..."**

Itulah yang terdengar oleh telinga Naruto, sebelum sesosok pemuda dengan surai perak tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Mata Naruto melebar, sebuah tinju yang dilepaskan dengan tenaga penuh dilancarkan tepat kewajah miliknya. Meskipun dirinya telah terbungkus oleh aura keemasan, hal tersebut tak menutup fakta bahwa ia tak pernah memiliki pengalaman bertarung dengan makhluk supranatural.

 **Buagh...**

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai Naruto, membuat sebuah tubuh dengan kepala pirang terbang dan melesat dengan cepat kearah sungai.

 **Ctas...**

 **Ctass...**

 **Byur...**

Terdengar dengan jelas, bahwa ada sebuah benda yang tenggelam kedalam air, dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, hingga dapat menimbulkan riakan air yang cukup besar.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya sang pelaku dari kejadian ini hanya menatap datar kedepan, seringai diwajahnya perlahan kembali, menjadi bentuk awal datar , lalu mendelikan matanya kesamping, membuatnya dapat melihat sesosok pria paruh baya dengan surai dua warna.

"Azazel, kemana anak itu? Sudah berlalu sekitar dua menit sejak dia masuk ke air..." Tanya Vali, dengan rasa kesal yang kentara diantara kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku pun tak tahu..." Ucap Azazel menggantung sembari menaikan kedua bahunya, lalu melanjutkan dengan sejenak jeda "Yah, aku juga sedikit penasaran... sudah sekitar dua menit sejak dia masuk ke air..."

 **Blup...**

 **Blup...**

Terdengar bunyi dari gelembung yang tercipta dalam air. Seperti saat ketika ada udara yang terlepas dari indra pencium ketika berada di air. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menampakan wujudnya dari dalam air... yah... hanya sesaat.

'Apakah dia memiliki semacam kemampuan bernafas dalam air?... mungkinkah dia putra seorang dewa yang memiliki kekuasaan atas laut? seperti poseidon' pikir Vali yang kembali menampilkan sebuah seringai.

"Azazel... apakah kau tahu yang kupikirkan?..." Vali mendelikan matanya pada Azazel, lalu target dari delikan mata mengangguk. Lalu, Azazel menatap kepermukaan air, lalu berkata...

"Ya...sepertinya, memang begitu..." Seringai Vali makin lebar, bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Azazel.

"...dia tidak bisa berenang..."

 **Krik...**

 **Krik...**

 _Note : Bunyi Jangkrik_

.

.

 **One Who Shines On All**

Desclaimer :

Bukan Punya Saya.

Summary :

Keduanya hanyalah seorang manusia, terlahir sebagai manusia. Bukanlah seorang makhluk superior, namun tercipta dengan sempurna. Ada, sebagai harapan terakhir mereka, sebagai penerang jalan di dunia, dalam takdir kejam dunia ini.

Warning :

 **Segala kekurangan ada disini.**

Tolong Bimbingannya, soalnya ini First FanFiction buatan saya \\(^ ^ )

Pair ?

Naruto X ... (Ada saran?)

Sasuke X ... (Ada saran?)

No Harem... Tapi, mungkin sih, tapi sebatas mini harem...

 _Itu pun mungkin..._

 _._

 _._

Thanatos, In!

.

.

"Engh..." Terdengar sebuah suara memecah keheningan, yang terjadi disekitar pinggiran sungai.

"Hm... jadi, kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara seorang paruh baya.

"Ah... Di... Dimana aku?" Naruto mulai membuka sepasang bola sapphire nya dari belenggu kelopak matanya.

"Oh... kau dipinggiran sungai, tadi kau pingsan karena tenggelam..."

"Jadi... aku tenggelam ya... kukira aku tadi akan mati... hahahaha..." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sembari tertawa garing.

"Hm... kukira... aku mengenal siapa dirimu... dari auramu..." Azazel memegang dagunya sembari memasang pose berfikir, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Kau adalah Ashura..." Terlihat dengan jelas, terbentuk sebuah seringaian yang menunjukan sebuah ketertarikan yang sangat kentara disana... tentu bukan dalam artian Yaoi.

Naruto menegang seketika, matanya melebar seketika, ketika melihat seringai tertarik dari wajah azazel 'Apa dia seorang maho...' pikir Naruto.

Bukankah normal jika akan ada sedikit perasaan jijik dan aneh, ketika seorang pria paruh baya yang tersenyum tertarik kepadamu, dengan Maaf tertarik.

"Oi... oi... berhenti memasang tatapan yang menatap ku jijik, aku ini masih normal..." Tercipta beberapa kedutan diwajah gubernur malaikat jatuh itu.

"Kau tahu... jadi, berhentilah memasang seringai menjijkan itu!" Naruto berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat didepan wajahnya.

"Oke, oke... tenanglah, Ashura atau Naruto?" Tanya Azazel.

"Walaupun aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Ashura... Aku ya... aku, dia ya... dia... kami berbeda..." Tegas Naruto.

"Hm... baiklah, Naruto, kan?... jadi, bagaimana? Mau tak mau, kau harus berurusan dengan dunia supranatural..." Kata Azazel dengan sedikit serius.

"Jadi?... kau akan mengatakan aku harus melatih diriku?... Itu membosankan... lagi pula, kenapa aku harus mempercayai seorang pemimpin dari sosok yang telah membunuhku dan adikku..." Tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan yang benar-benar tersirat dengan jelas didalamnya.

"Kurang lebih begitu... atau... terkecuali... kalau kau kembali mendapatkan ingatan Ashura...".

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**  
"Kakak..." Teriak Issei dari jauh, sembari kakinya yang mulai melangkah dengan cepat, kearah Naruto.

'Kenapa dia berteriak aneh begitu?' Batin Naruto menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

"Kakak, jika kau dihadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan, begini... Melanggar peraturan dan menyelamatkan temanku... atau... Mengikuti aturan yang ada?..." Issei bertanya pada Naruto dengan muka yang sangat serius, yang paling serius yang pernah Naruto lihat.

"Dengarkan ini Ise, ingat bahwa melanggar peraturan berarti kau adalah sampah Ucap Naruto dengan air muka yang serius. Namun, Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Issei yang melihat itu seketika mengeratkan giginya serta mengepalkan tangannya, langsung menyela perkataan Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu akibat emosi yang memuncak di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak kusangka kau begitu brengsek, sialan!" Teriak Issei dengan mata yang membara, akibat ledakan emosi yang meluap, hingga tak dapat lagi dibendung oleh dirinya.

 **Ctak...**

"Ck... kau tak sabaran... jangan sela omonganku, kau menghilangkan momen kerenku... saat mengatakan hal-hal bijak..." Ucap Naruto sembari mengangkat tangan kanan terkepalnya yang berasap akibat menjitak kepala Issei, lalu kembali serius, sembari mengucapkan "Orang yang meninggalkan temannya adalah lebih rendah dari sampah... Ingatlah itu Issei!"

Mata Issei seketika berbinar, menemukan sebuah harapan, bahwa bukan hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang berpikir seperti ini, mulutnya mulai terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan ucapan Issei.

"Tapi, yang terpenting adalah... jadilah dirimu sendiri... Oh dan juga, aku tahu kau mau berterima kasih dengan ucapanku kan? jangan berterima kasih... karena, aku adalah kakakmu..." Senyum Naruto melebar ketika kata-kata ini terucap dari bibirnya.

"Tidak bukan itu... tapi..." Ucap Issei menggantung, membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Naruto.

'Eh... jadi apa? apakah ini berhubungan dengan Asia? " seketika lamunan Naruto pecah dengan hal yang keluar dari kata-kata Issei.

"Disekolah tadi, aku..." Mata Issei mencoba untuk menghindari kontak dengan mata Naruto.

Jantung Naruto berdegub kencang, batinnya kalut dengan menerka-nerka dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku meninggalkan majalah pornoku di lacimu..."

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang berada pada usia sekitaran anak SMA rata-rata, tengah berjalan kaki sembari matanya menatap lurus kedepan, tak mengindahkan bahwa sekarang jarum jam tengah menunjuk kearah dimana seharusnya saat ini ia tengah terlelap.

Kaki pemuda itu terus melangkah, hingga akhirnya menghantarkannya pada sebuah bangunan gereja tua, terlihat dari luar bahwa bangunan tersebut kental dengan aura yang tak mengenakan.

Namun, kenapa Naruto kesini? Pikirannya yang terus diusik oleh sikap Issei tadi siang, memaksa Naruto untuk terus mencari tahu apa maksud si bocah coklat itu...

"Menyelamatkan teman... Ya?... "Ucap Naruto kecil, hingga mungkin kata-kata itu dapat dikategorikan sebagai gumaman. Tapi... entah kenapa, hal itu tiba-tiba saja mengarahkannya pada Asia...

Karena tadi pagi ia melihat Asia dan Issei bersama...

Membuatnya memaksa diri untuk tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Asia? Hal-hal tersebut membuat kepala Naruto benar-benar diperas untuk berfikir, memikirkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dijawab olehnya. Naruto tahu, kalau hal ini tak dapat ia selesaikan malam ini, mungkin ia tak akan dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak malam ini...

Hingga membuat seorang Naruto seakan tak peduli dengan ketidak nyamanan yang diterimanya dari tampilan yang seakan mengintimidasi dari gereja itu, kakinya melangkah memasuki area disekitar gereja itu.

"Hm... manusia kah?..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berasal dari balik kegelapan, mau tak mau membuat sang empu dari kepala pirang menoleh.

"..." Naruto memasang wajah datar, mencoba mengamati apa yang berada dibalik kegelapan tersebut.

"Hahaha... kau cukup menarik..." Sosok tersebut keluar dari balik bayang-bayang, mengungkap identitas dari pemilik suara, tiga orang berbeda gender satu pria dan dua wanita yang memiliki masing-masing sepasang sayap gagak.

"Perkenalkan namaku, Dohnaseek... dan yang berada dibelakangku adalah..." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan surai hitam dan mata _dark blue_ , yang tengah mengenakan topi fedora hitam serta pakaian yang mungkin terlihat seperti _detective_ (?).

"Kalawarner..." Ucap seorang perempuan dengan surai yang tergerai kebelakang yang cukup panjang dan sepasang bola mata dengan warna yang sama, _dark blue_. Dengan pakaian yang sedikit memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya, serta rok yang pendek.

"Mittlet" Terdengar perkataan tersebut dengan cepat, oleh seorang gadis loli dengan pakaian _Gothic Lolita._

"Eh... Untuk apa kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian padaku?..." Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena... kami akan membunuhmu!..." Kata-kata ini terucap dibibir ketiga malaikat jatuh itu, diiringi oleh tiga buah tombak cahaya yang melesat dengan kecepatan yang sulit untuk dapat ditangkap oleh manusia... yang normal.

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya dirinya cukup dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan kekuatan baru yang didapatnya.

"Hah... untung saja, aku dulu pernah berlatih bela diri..." Itulah yang terpikir dibatin Naruto, sebelum telinganya mendengar sebuah suara tawa yang menyusuri tiap-tiap rongga pendengaran miliknya.

"Hahahaha... menarik bocah..." Ucap sang pemilik topi fedora hitam, sembari melesatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tak tinggal diam, sontak saja berusaha menjangkau barang apa saja yang dapat tertangkap oleh matanya untuk dijadikan sebuah senjata 'Tongkat kayu? Mugkin cukup' Pikir Naruto, tatkala matanya menangkap objek tersebut lewat sudut matanya, tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, dirinya langsung saja meraih objek yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

Namun, sialnya sosok pria paruh baya bertopi fedora itu telah berada dihadapannya seraya menusukan tombak cahaya kearahnya.

 **Crash...**

Meskipun berhasil bergeser, namun tetap saja, tangan kanannya sedikit tertusuk. Yah... walaupun tidak benar-benar fatal, hingga akhirnya merenggut nyawanya... Tapi tetap saja, hal itu menyakitkan baginya.

'Ah sialan, kalau begini... aku benar-benar akan mati...' Pikir Naruto sedikit melayang-layang pada akhir dari pertarungan ini, namun akhirnya dia tersadar, bahwa saat ini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengambil tongkat kayu yang sedari tadi mengalihkan direksi matanya.

"Dapat..." Seru Naruto tatkala tongkat kayu tersebut telah berada ditangannya, yah... memang tidak panjang sih... sekitar satu meter kurang lebih... namun, itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali kan?

"Hah?... Kau mau memakai itu untuk melawan kami? Hahahaha..." Terdengar sebuah suara yang berawal dari tatapan mata tak percaya, yang diakhiri oleh ledakan tawa yang menggelegar memenuhi penjuru tempat tersebut.

"Ya... begitulah..." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, menandakan bahwa saat ini sebenarnya ia canggung, yah... setidaknya hal ini cukup lucu... tongkat kayu, dipakai untuk melawan makhluk semi-Immortal.

"Kau meremehkan kami?..." Kali ini suara terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis loli.

"Eh?... Aku hanya mencoba mempertahankan diri kok... Jadi... bagaimana kalau kita mulai?" Suara Naruto mulai menjadi serius, aura keemasan mulai membalut tubuhnya, diikuti oleh aliran angin yang sedikit berubah, serta atmosfer yang mulai memberat.

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Mata Naruto melebar, mulutnya tercekat, nafasnya memburu. Gadis yang beberapa hari lalu, bersamanya dan adiknya, kini tengah terbujur kaku...

"A...Asia..." Mulut Naruto terbata, ia tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya...

Untuk kedua kalinya...

Orang yang dikenalnya, tewas dihadapannya...

Figur yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya...

Mata biru sapphirenya menatap kosong kedepan, sembari memeluk tubuh Asia yang terbujur kaku. Tubuh tak berjiwa, mungkin adalah satu-satunya yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan Naruto. Matanya terbuka namun tak bercahaya, kusam... tatapan mata itu menyiratkan sebuah rasa sakit yang dialami yang pemilik mata, cairan liquid bening yang tak terbendung pun menetes jatuh...

Tak mengindahkan sedikitpun setiap pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan nafsu membunuh yang tinggi...

Raynare atau yang dikenal oleh Naruto sebagai Amano Yuma menatap terkejut kearah Naruto, bagaimana tidak? Seorang manusia yang dibunuhnya bersamaan dengan adiknya Issei kini tengah berada dihadapannya, tepat dihadapannya! Dirinya bertanya-tanya kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, pikirannya terus-menerus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, namun, sayangnya pikirannya harus kandas ditengah jalan, karena...

 **Brak...**

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat keras, menyebabkan semua pasang mata menatap kesana...

Issei, nama seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat, menatap kesekitar dalam ruangan demi mengobservasi keadaan sekitar, sebelum dirinya terjun langsung kedalam medan pertarungan. Namun, sesuatu yang bernar-benar diluar ekspektasinya... Kakaknya, berada disana... dan, memeluk gadis pirang yang tengah terbujur kaku...

"Kakak..." Suara Issei serak hanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak lebih dari lima huruf ini, dapat dirasakan bahwa tidak adanya sama-sekali sebuah tenaga yang mengalir didalam lantunan kata-kata itu.

"Issei... maaf... aku tak dapa menyelamatkannya..." Kata-kata itu keluar tanpa sebuah tenaga sama sekali didalamnya, bagaikan air yang mengalir disebuah tempat yang benar-benar pelan...

Issei menatap sepasang manik sapphire kakaknya lekat-lekat, terlihat kusam, bahkan ia tak menemukan secercah cahaya yang dapat masuk kedalam bola mata itu. Hatinya terasa miris melihatnya, bahkan ia tak sedikitpun menyadari sebuah keanehan tentang...

Bagaimana kakaknya bisa masuk kesini...

Perlahan namun pasti, terdengar beberapa langkah kaki, sekali lagi memaksa semua pasang mata yang berada diruangan untuk menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa yang masuk adalah seorang bishounen dengan surai pirang dan seorang loli dengan surai putih. Seketika ruangan menjadi diam untuk sementara, sebelum sang bishounen angkat suara...

"Naruto-san?... Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Ucap si Bishounen pirang.

"... Aku hanya jalan-jalan dan diserang... lalu aku kesini... yah, begitulah..." Ucap Naruto sedikit Aneh , bahkan nada suaranya benar-benar tak jelas, bahkan mungkin mirip seperti orang yang tertekan "Kurang lebih, begitu... Kiba-san" Sambung Naruto.

Kiba terdiam, tak mampu berkata, ia mengetahui dengan baik, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang teman. Mulutnya tercekat, ketika mata mereka bertemu, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa mata kelabu miliknya tenggelam dalam perasaan rasa sakit yang tersirat dalam mata sapphire kusam didepannya.

Koneko yang berada tak jauh dari kiba, mata emasnya menerawang menatap sekitar, memperhatikan keadaan dengan baik. Jujur, dia tahu kalau saat ini, benar-benar situasi yang tak mengenakan. Dia hanya mampu terdiam, dan hanya dapat membuat spekulasi tersendiri, hanya untuk tidak memperkeruh suasana saat ini...

Namun, situasi yang hening tersebut, harus pecah, tatkala sosok yang telah merenggut nyawa Issei mulai buka suara.

"Naruto... kenapa kau masih hidup?" Ucapan Raynare memecah keheningan yang terjadi membuat semua pasang mata menatap kearahnya.

"... Aku tidak tahu... tapi... apakah... kau yang telah membunuh Asia?" Mata sapphire Naruto menatap kosong kearah wajah Raynare.

"Ya!" Raynare mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan tegas, tanpa beban sedikit pun.

 **Deg...**

Perlahan namun dengan pasti, menguar aura keemasan yang menyelubungi Naruto, membuat atmosfer terasa berat, gravitasi pun merespon dengan memperkuat cengkraman pada tubuh mereka untuk menarik kebawah, berbanding terbalik dengan serpihan-serpihan bangunan yang mulai terangkat melawan gravitasi. Para pasang mata di ruangan bawah tanah gereja tua menatap kaget hal itu, merasakan bahwa ada ledakan energi yang menerjang mereka untuk membungkuk.

Naruto, amarah miliknya meledak, seperti balon yang diisi oleh gas helium yang berlebih. Namun, perlahan-lahan matanya mulai terasa menggelap, kepalanya terasa sakit, tak mampu menanggung kemarahan yang meledak seperti ini...

 _..._

 _Terlihat dimata Naruto, seorang gadis yang memegang erat tangannya namun wajahnya terlihat dengan samar, seraya berkata Ashura-kun, "ayo... cepat cari, kau yang menghilangkannya bukan?..."._

 _Naruto menatap bingung kedepan, tak mengerti dengan situasi yang di tempatinya saat ini, ia tak mengetahui dengan pasti, namun... dirinya merasa bahwa sebelumnya dia tak berada disini... tapi ia tak mengingat apapun tentang itu..._

 _'Apakah ini ingatan dari Ashura?' Pikir Naruto._

 _"Huft... kenapa diam saja! Ayo cari... kalau bisa... gunakan kemampuan kloning milikmu agar cepat, oke!" Ucap gadis yang sebelumnya menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu, dengan senyuman indah yang menghiasi wajahnya._

 _Wajahnya memang samar, tapi senyum indahnya tetap tertangkap oleh mata sapphire pemuda itu, surai pirangnya yang tergerai kebelakang, serta mata yang memiliki iris yang sama seperti miliknya..._

 _"Jadi... barang apa yang hilang?" Naruto mencoba mengikuti alur ingatan yang masuk kedalam kepalanya._

 _"Pantsu..."_

 _..._

Mata Naruto kembali dapat melihat semua hal yang berada disekitarnya, tatapan semua pasang mata diruangan tetap terpaku kepadanya, tak ada yang berubah, kecuali...

 **Boft...**

 **Boft...**

 **Boft...**

Dan begitulah suara yang terdengar bersamaan dengan asap-asap putih yang tiba-tiba menunjukan eksistensinya, dari balik itu semua, muncul makhluk-makhluk seperti Naruto, beberapa Naruto, hingga mencapai jumlah puluhan Naruto...

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu..." Ucap Naruto dengan lantang, bersamaan dengan itu, para klon Naruto telah berbaris dibelakangnya.

Semua pasang mata membulat seketika, mereka kini melihat puluhan Naruto, yang masing-masing dari mereka bermandikan oleh aura keemasan yang terasa suci, namun disaat yang sama juga berisi kekuatan iblis...

"Ayo..." Seru Naruto, dengan seringai diwajahnya...

 **...**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **...**

Pada kegelapan malam yang berbintang, seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam serta mata yang memilik warna yang sama, mengenakan seragam sekolah, serta tangannya yang beristirahat dengan tenang dalam saku celananya. Menatap kearah rimbunnya pepohonan yang berada didekatnya, yah... saat ini, pemuda itu berada disekitar hutan... matanya menatap kesekitar, mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu...

"Sasuke Uchiha, kan?" Terdengar suara pemuda dari balik kegelapan.

"Hn... siapa kau?" Dengan tenang balas pemuda dengan surai hitam dan mata hitam, yang dipanggil dengan Sasuke itu.

"Perkenalkan... namaku, Cao Cao, pemimpin dari Fraksi Pahlawan..." Seorang pemuda keluar dari balik kegelapan, memamerkan surai dan mata hitam yang sama dengan sosok yang berada dihadapannya. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah SMA yang dipadukan dengan bagian bawah seperti pakaian orang cina zaman dulu (gak tau mau jelasin gimana :3).

"Jadi apa tujuanmu kesini?..." Sasuke berkata kembali dengan tenang, namun menyiratkan kewaspadaan yang tinggi.

"Sasuke Uchiha, atau bisa ku panggil dengan Indra?... Aku, ingin mengajakmu ke Fraksi Pahlawan..." Ucap Cao Cao sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

...

TBC... Lagi...

Oke... oke... Kembali ke pojok bacotan Author, Thanatos-san...

Saya sedikit frustasi mau lanjutin gimana...

Hahaha...

Dan, banyak yang harus diperbaiki :3, pas dimasukin di Doc manager, jadi kacau tanda petik kadang ilang dan juga ada kata-kata yang ilang...

Memang sih saya pake Notepad :v

Oke, segitu aja...

...

Dan cuma segini kemampuan saya ngetik, kalo lebih sakit jari saya :v

...

Thanatos, Out!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke Uchiha, atau bisa ku panggil dengan Indra?... Aku, ingin mengajakmu ke Fraksi Pahlawan..." Ucap Cao Cao sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"..." Mata pemuda Uchiha menatap pemuda dihadapannya tanpa mengubah direksi pandangannya sedikitpun, memaksa objek tatapan untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, dengan lebih spesifik.

"Seperti tentang tujuan kedatanganmu turun kebumi... Kami bertujuan untuk menunjukan alasan kenapa Kami-sama menyuruh manusia untuk berdiri dihadapan Malaikat dan Iblis!..." Retoris pemuda pemegang tombak longinus.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau aku akan bergabung denganmu?" Bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang keluar, mata hitam milik pemuda Uchiha itu berubah menjadi ungu dengan pola riak air.

Seakan-akan merespon perkataan pemuda Uchiha itu, sebuah tombak tergenggam di tangan pemuda Cao Cao dengan gagahnya menghunuskan sisi tajamnya keangkasa.

Pemuda yang menggenggam tombak itu menampilkan sebuah seringai, seraya berkata "True Longinus...".

"Hn... jadi... kau memiliki mainan yang bagus ya?... Bagaimana jika mainanmu kuambil?..." Bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda dihadapannya, Cao Cao menyiagakan tombaknya, dia tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah kata-kata yang berbahaya...

 **"Banso Ten'in..."**

* * *

 **One Who Shines On All**

Desclaimer :

Bukan Punya Saya.

Summary :

Keduanya hanyalah seorang manusia, terlahir sebagai manusia. Bukanlah seorang makhluk superior, namun tercipta dengan sempurna. Ada, sebagai harapan terakhir mereka, sebagai penerang jalan di dunia, dalam takdir kejam dunia ini.

Warning :

Segala kekurangan ada disini.

Tolong Bimbingannya, soalnya ini First FanFiction buatan saya \\(^ ^'')

Pair ?

Naruto X ... (Ada saran?)

Sasuke X ... (Ada saran?)

No Harem... Tapi, mungkin sih, tapi sebatas mini harem...

Itu pun mungkin...

* * *

"Hm... Jadi begitu... Alasan Issei masih hidup adalah kalian mereinkarnasikan Issei, sama seperti kasus yang dialami oleh Asia-chan?" Ucap Naruto yang mengangguk-anggukan sembari melakukan sebuah cubitan kecil di dagu miliknya.

"Yah... begitulah Naruto-san..." Ucap seorang gadis dengan surai crimson sembari menyeruput teh yang sudah disajikan oleh gadis yang berada disebelahnya, "Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan? Apa yang kau lakukan semalam digereja itu?...".

"..." Naruto memasang wajah bosan.

"Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan, Naruto-san?" Ucap Gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?... sudah kukatakan kalau aku hanya : Aku hanya jalan-jalan lalu diserang..." Naruto tak sedikit pun mengubah mimik wajahnya, bahkan nada yang keluar dari mulutnya terkesan datar.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan kronologisnya?..." Mata gadis itu tak bergerak walau hanya satu jengkal, hanya untuk mendapatkan gambaran yang jelas dari bahasa tubuh yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Yah, baiklah..."

 _..._

 _"Ayo.." Seru Naruto, dengan seringai diwajahnya._

 _Naruto kemudian dia menatap kesekitar ruangan sembari menegakan tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya menemukan Sekiryuutei muda yang berdiri mematung, dengan keterkejutan yang sangat kentara memantul dari cahaya bola mata coklat terang miliknya "Issei... bisa jaga Asia-chan?"._

 _"Y-ya.." Jawab Issei yang mencoba untuk sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, matanya menyiratkan kalau ia seperti baru saja melihat hantu—tapi, sayangnya bukan..._

 _Naruto kembali mengarahkan direksi pandangan miliknya kearah gadis gagak—Raynare—sembari kembali menunjukan wajahnya yang menyiratkan emosi-emosi negatif yang bergejolak dalam hatinya._

 _Yah... namun, hal tersebut tidak benar-benar berlangsung dengan waktu yang lama, karena..._

 _Naruto masih ingat, apa yang terjadi ketika dirinya dihadapkan dengan tiga ekor gagak, sebelum sampai kesini..._

 _... Note : Flashback dalam flashback..._

 _"Eh?... Aku hanya mencoba mempertahankan diri kok... Jadi... bagaimana kalau kita mulai?" Suara Naruto mulai menjadi serius, aura keemasan mulai membalut tubuhnya, diikuti oleh aliran angin yang sedikit berubah, serta atmosfer yang mulai memberat._

 _Tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tongkat kayu direntangkannya ke samping tubuhnya, lalu mencoba untuk mengalirkan aura keemasan yang membalut tubuhnya, ke tongkat yang berada dalam genggaman, hingga akhirnya tombak tersebut menjadi seperti tongkat emas._

 _Gulp..._

 _Para pasang mata yang dimiliki oleh para gagak sedikit melebar, menyadari sebuah tekanan aura yang melebihi milik mereka bertiga, mulai membuat mental mereka sedikit menurun._

 _Swush..._

 _Tanah yang dijadikan Naruto menjadi sedikit retak, tatkala kakinya mencoba melangkah maju—mungkin lebih cocok disebut melompat—dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Namun... alih-alih mencoba menuju mereka, dirinya malah terus melesat hingga akhirnya menabrak dinding gereja._

 _'Ah... sialan, kekuatan ini benar-benar sulit untuk kukendalikan...' Pikir Naruto, yang mulai menyadari bahwa kekuatan miliknya hanyalah menjadi sebuah amplifier fisiknya yang harus dikendalikan secara manual._

 _"Pfft... Hahahaha, kau bahkan tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan milikmu sepenuhnya... dan kau berharap dapat mengalahkan kami?" Seru gagak berfedora hitam, sembari tertawa dengan girangnya._

 _"Kalau begitu, ayo Dohnaseek, kalawarner... sekarang giliran kita yang menyerang..." Gagak Loli dengan cepatnya melesat kearah pemuda pirang, kedua temannya yang melihatnya langsung merespon untuk melakukan tindakan yang sama._

 _Naruto yang menabrak dinding gereja hingga akhirnya setengah tubuhnya tertanan kedalam dinding, mencoba untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari jeratan dinding... Walaupun akhirnya terlepas dari belenggu dinding yang menahannya, matanya harus melebar ketika tiga buah Light Spear sudah berada didepan matanya._

 _Naruto mencoba untuk mencoba menahan ketiga tombak itu, dengan mengayunkan tongkat kayu yang sudah dia perkuat dengan aura emas miliknya..._

 _Tap..._

 _Keempat senjata saling bertabrakan, menimbulkan kilatan-kilatan percikan api. Naruto mencob_

 _Naruto mencoba untuk menahan ketiganya, namun apalah daya... dia hanya sendirian. Hingga, perlahan namun pasti, ujung ketiga light spear yang ditujukan kearahnya, mulai mendekat._

 _Melihat masing-masing tombak mereka mendekati target, para gagak tak dapat untuk menahan seringainya, walaupun hanya sebentar._

 _Naruto mencoba memutar otak, demi mendapatkan sebuah solusi yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini... Naruto terus mencoba mencari jalan keluar, hingga pada akhirnya ujung ketiga tombak itu telah benar-benar mendekati dirinya._

 _"Tamatlah riwayatmu, manusia..." Gagak bergender perempuan dengan surai dark blue yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara._

 _'Ah, benar juga, tembok dibelakangku sudah berlubang... tapi... gagak laki-laki itu kurasa akan menang banyak... ah tidak apa-apa lah... lagi pula, mungkin aku akan dapat melihat pantsu kedua gadis gagak itu...' Pikir Naruto sedikit nista, sembari sedikit mendorong tongkat kayu yang berada digenggamannya. Setelah dirasa jarak yang diperlukan cukup, Naruto dengan cepat menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kesamping._

 _Para gagak yang tak menyadari rencana milik Naruto, hanya dapat melebarkan matanya, sembari mengutuk sang pria blonde yang baru saja melakukan hal ini pada mereka. Yah... mereka sekarang sedang terperangkap dalam lubang di dinding yang tadi disebabkan oleh Naruto._

 _Sebuah lubang yang ukurannya tidak besar, di isi oleh tiga ekor gagak..._

 _Mungkin, inilah yang dimaksud Naruto dengan "gagak laki-laki itu kurasa akan menang banyak"..._

 _Mata Naruto menangkap warna kuning dan hitam yang tersingkap di rok kedua gadis gagak itu, seketika membuat wajahnya memanas, serta jangan lupakan darah yang mulai menetes melewati rongga hidungnya "Ah... hm jadi warnanya pink—" Ucap Naruto sembari membuat anggukan kepala "eh... tidak-tidak Naruto, fokus lah pada tujuanmu!" Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri._

 _'Pink? Apa maksudnya?' Pikir Kalawarner dan Mittlet, mereka berdua mencoba-coba mencari tahu apa maksud pemuda kuning itu 'Jangan-jangan?...'._

 _"Sialan kau Manusia, cepat lepaskan kami!... atau kau akan kubunuh!" Teriak Kalawarner dan Mittlet secara serempak._

 _"Ah... maaf-maaf, kurasa aku tidak bisa... lagipula, kurasa kalau dalam posisi itu, kalian takkan bisa membunuhku" Dan benar saja, posisi mereka saat ini adalah setengah tubuh mereka tertanam kedalam dinding._

 _"Oi... Dohnaseek, kenapa kau diam saja?..." Ucap Kalawarner, sembari mengarahkan direksi pandangannya pada yang bersangkutan, Mittlet pun ikut menoleh kepada sosok yang berada di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Kalawarner._

 _"a-a..." Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa muka Dohnaseek tengah memerah, disertai dengan aliran sungai-mini yang tercipta dari darah yang mengalir dari rongga hidung miliknya._

 _"Hahahaha... sekarang keadaannya sudah berbalik... eh?" Seringai Naruto melebar, namun sayang... ketiga gagak itu tak dapat melihatnya, karena posisi kepala milik mereka berada di sisi lain dinding._

 _"Ah... tolong ampuni kami..." Secara serentak ketiganya mencoba untuk memohon kepada Naruto, bahkan Kalawarner mengatakan "Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, kalau kau mau melepaskanku..."._

 _'Apapun?... Tidak-tidak!, ah Issei sialan... dia sudah mencemari otakku...' Pikir Naruto yang meneteskan darah segar dari hidungnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya "Yah... maaf, tapi kurasa aku harus menghabisi kalian sekarang juga..." Naruto mengeluarkan dengan kata-kata yang menyiratkan nada yang... katakanlah, sok cool..._

 _... Note : End flashback dalam flashback_

 _'Ah... apakah akan berakhir seperti itu juga?... Jika mempertimbangkan dengan tanpa adanya kemajuan yang berarti dalam pengendalian kekuatanku...' Pikir Naruto, sembari kembali menolehkan kepalanya kepada para bunshin miliknya, dengan pandangan tidak yakin... Naruto mencubit dagunya sembari mulai berfikir, apa hal yang paling efektif untuk dapat dilakukan oleh para makhluk tiruannya agar bisa mengalahkan gadis gagak, serta para pengikutnya..._

 _"Argh... sial..." Naruto Frustasi sembari mengguncang-guncangkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Krik..._

 _Krik..._

 _Waktu terus berlalu, membuat Issei yang sedari tadi diam dalam sebuah keterkejutan yang terekam dengan jelas diraut wajah mesum miliknya, mulai mencoba untuk memberanikan dirinya untuk angkat suara._

 _"Kau gila ya, kakak?" Issei hanya mampu menatap bingung kakaknya, sembari wajahnya yang memerah, karena menahan malu akibat hal yang ditimbulkan oleh kakaknya..._

 _Ironisnya, Issei bahkan melupakan apa yang terjadi pada Asia..._

 _"Diam kau, bocah mesum..." Naruto menolehkan ke direksi dimana sang adik berada, tepat sebelum kembali menuju Raynare dan para bawahan, pengikut, atau apalah itu "Jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan..."_

 _..._

"Yah begitulah, yang terjadi... lalu, kalian datang dan dengan seenaknya melemparkan sebuah bola sihir untuk memusnahkan mereka" Ucap Naruto dengan aura yang mengatakan bahwa ia merasa "Masa Bodo" dengan hal itu "Hm... apa itu namanya? Power of Destruction ya? Ah yah... itu kan?" Lanjut Naruto sembari memutar matanya dengan bosan.

Para pemilik pasang mata yang hadir diruangan hanya mampu memasang wajah datar, dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari pelipis mereka.

"Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan siapa dirimu? Atau tepatnya kau itu apa?" Bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik gadis bersurai Crimson, atau yang kita kenal dengan Rias Gremory, atmosfer ruangan perlahan-lahan mulai berubah.

"Aku Naruto Hyoudou, dan yah... pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku ini jelas Manusia...".

"Jadi... kekuatan apa yang kau miliki itu?..." Perkataan dengan nada yang menyiratkan ketertarikan yang kentara, keluar dari bibir mungil milik gadis Crimson.

"Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak ku ketahui jawabannya..." Naruto mengangkat bahu miliknya.

"Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan di wilayah kekuasaan Gremory?" Tatapan penuh selidik dilancarkan Rias kepada pemuda pirang yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Eh... bumi adalah wilayah iblis? Aku tak pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya... dan kenapa aku berada disini? Aku memang tinggal disini!" Kekesalan yang kentara terdengar keluar seperti letusan gunung berapi.

"Tunjukan kesopananmu pada, Buchou—" Pemuda Bishounen yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat suara, tatkala mendengar nada tak sopan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda pirang yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Cukup, Kiba!" Sebuah tangan disertai dengan ucapan yang dilakukan oleh gadis dengan surai Crimson, menginterupsi perkataan yang dilancarkan Kiba "Jadi kau belum mengenal dunia supranatural dengan baik? Begitu, kah?" Ucap Rias yang mencoba untuk menenangkan suasana yang sempat memanas, sembari kembali memfokuskan direksi matanya pada pemuda bermata Sapphire.

Objek dari direksi seluruh penghuni ruangan hanya mampu terdiam, sembari melakukan tatapan kembali, mencoba mendengarkan maksud dari makhluk-makhluk yang menatapnya, lalu perlahan mulai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mejelaskannya padamu...".

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Terlihat sesosok pemuda yang mengeratkan genggaman tangan miliknya pada tombak yang di genggam olehnya, matanya terfokus kepada sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya sembari mengacungkan tangannya yang terbuka kedepan...

"Bansho Ten'in..." Sebuah suara dikeluarkan oleh pemilik mata dengan pola riak air.

Swush...

Cao Cao, tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tubuhnya seolah-olah terpaksa—atau mungkin memang tertarik?—di tarik menuju ke direksi dimana tangan yang terbuka itu berada, tak mau mengalami hal yang dikenal dengan nama "Kematian'', dia menghunuskan tombak miliknya, seraya mengatakan "Longinus Smasher...".

Sebuah Laser dengan kecepatan tinggi mencoba untuk menghantam tubuh Sasuke, namun pemuda Uchiha itu tak bergeming "Gakidou...".

Mata Cao Cao melebar tatkala matanya melihat serangannya dapat ditelan mentah-mentah oleh tangan pemuda dihadapannya...

Grep...

Kepala Cao Cao mendarat dengan selamat di tangan milik Sasuke, merasa panik Cao Cao berusaha untuk mencoba mendaratkan mata tombak miliknya pada Sasuke...

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

"Oh jadi begitu ceritanya... lalu, apa untungnya kalian menceritakan ini padaku?" Tanya Naruto yang puas mendengarkan "Pelajaran" sejarah Supranatural.

"Aku, ingin mengajakmu menjadi Peerageku..." Tanpa Basa-basi Rias mengatakan tujuannya.

"..." Naruto terdiam, menatap datar wajah cantik yang berada dihadapannya.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Issei membelalakan matanya, ia tak mau kakaknya juga ikut terseret dalam dunia Supranatural. Yah... sebenarnya Naruto memang sudah masuk kedunia Supranatural, tapi tetap saja, ia tak akan terima akan hal itu.

"Buchou, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyeret Kak Naruto ke dunia Supranatural!" Teriak Issei yang memecah keheningan yang ditimbulkan oleh diamnya Naruto.

"Bukankah Naruto sudah terseret kedunia Supranatural?..." Balas Rias cepat.

"Tapi—" Belum selesai mengucapkan kata-kata yang telah memenuhi kepalanya, ucapan Issei terinterupsi oleh kata-kata Naruto.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?..." Ucap Naruto yang memandang lurus kedepan.

"Tunggu Kak—" Ucap Issei yang lagi-lagi terpotong oleh tangan Rias.

"Semua keinginanmu akan terkabul seperti, kekuasaan, harta, dan wanita..." Senyum kemenangan tercipta di bibir rias.

"Ahahaha... sudah kuduga kau akan berucap begitu..." Tawa renyah Naruto pecah bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"?..." Muncul tanda tanya besar dikepala para penghuni ruangan.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Rias penasaran, dan sedikit jengkel dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sebelumnya.

"Tentu tidak..." Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya.

 **Brak...**

"Kenapa?..." Teriak Rias sembari menggebrak meja. Jujur... dia merasa malu, dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda dihadapannya. Dia merasa seperti di "PHP" oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Bahkan Kami-sama tahu, siapa yang lebih superior diantara makhluk-Nya..."

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

Naruto serta Issei, dan jangan lupakan Asia-chan! berjalan beriringan bersama ketika pulang sekolah, sehabis berurusan dengan hal-hal berbau Supranatural, tak ada yang mau angkat suara, hingga menciptakan sebuah kesunyian diantara kedua bersaudara itu.

"Kakak..." Issei mulai angkat suara, memecahkan keheningan yang telah berlangsung dengan cukup lama diantara mereka.

"Apa, Issei?" Jawab Naruto sembari memutar matanya bosan, matanya melirik kesamping melihat Asia yang sedang berjalan dibelakang Issei.

"Tentang malam itu, kekuatan apa yang kau gunakan?... Apakah itu semacam Sacred Gear?" Tanya Issei dengan mata yang memancarkan sebuah rasa penasaran yang kentara.

"Bukan" Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Jadi, apa Naruto-san?" Bukan Issei yang menjawab, melainkan suara feminim yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik gadis bermarga Argento.

'Ah... bagaimana caraku untuk menjelaskannya?' Pikir Naruto, matanya melirik kepada pasangan muda-mudi yang berada dihadapannya, terlihat dengan jelas mata mereka yang bersinar dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ini adalah kekuatanku, karena aku terlahir sebagai diriku..." Ucap Naruto yang kebingungan untuk mencari jawaban, tentu hal ini sulit dimengerti oleh kedua sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Namun, secara berpikir logis, jawabannya dapat dibenarkan, karena... dia terlahir sebagai reinkarnasi Ashura.

"Kakak, bisa kau jelaskan dengan lebih jelas?" Balas pemuda dengan surai coklat, sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu... Oke!" Balas Naruto, sembari memberikan tatap yang seolah-olah mengatakan "Bertanya lagi, akan kubunuh!".

"Ah... I-iya, baiklah" Keduanya mengangguk dengan rasa takut.

...

...

...

TBC, lagi...

Ugh...

Chapter kali ini bener-bener pendek...

Maaf, buat up yang lama...

Juga buat yang minta chapnya dipanjangin...

Yah gimana ya, Sekolah udah dimulai...

Dan yang menyedihkan, PC saya rusak...

Terpaksa pake laptop punya abang saya, itupun sering dia bawa pas kerja. Pas dia pulang kerja, mau saya pake buat ngetik... itupun susah :v, saya orangnya pemalu, jadi gak bisa ngetik kalo dia nggak tidur, ataupun yah... dia lagi keluar tanpa bawa laptopnya :v...

Pake Laptop papa saya... kurasa nggak deh...

Ok, ok...

Segitu aja sih :v

 **Oh dan yang terpenting, Kritik dan Saran diperlukan... kalo bisa sih Foll dan Fav juga ~**

Thanatos, Out~


	5. Chapter 5

"Cao Cao!... apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Terdengar sebuah kemarahan yang kentara dari tiap-tiap bait kata yang keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda.

"Tahan, Georg! Dia bahkan dapat mengalahkan Cao Cao dengan mudah! Dan tidakkah kau lihat, apa yang berada digenggamannya!" Pemuda yang lain, yang berada disamping sosok yang dipanggil dengan Georg, berkata seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sebuah benda mirip tombak yang berada didalam genggaman pemuda uchiha.

"T-True Longinus..." Balas Georg dengan nada serta ekspresi tak percaya.

"Hm?..." Pemilik mata yang dijuluki dengan "Mata Tuhan" itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya, matanya melirik pada kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi terus berkoar-koar tak jelas 'Dimension Lost dan Anihilation Maker?... Menarik..." Senyum pada wajah tampannya semakin melebar.

* * *

 **One Who Shines On All**

Summary :

Keduanya hanyalah seorang manusia, terlahir sebagai manusia. Bukanlah seorang makhluk superior, namun tercipta dengan sempurna. Ada, sebagai harapan terakhir mereka, sebagai penerang jalan di dunia, dalam takdir kejam dunia ini.

Warning :

Segala kekurangan ada disini.

Tolong Bimbingannya, soalnya ini First FanFiction buatan saya \\(^ ^'')

Pair ?

Naruto X Gabriel... Demi kepentingan Cerita :v

atau mungkin Irina? Mengingat Naruto "Kakak" dari Issei... Juga, dia karakter DxD yang paling saya suka (o.o)-b

Sasuke X ... (Ada saran?)

Tapi mungkin Pair Sasuke Ophis?... atau mungkin OC TriHexa?

Kalo dengan TriHexa, mungkin chara Sasuke akan jadi kayak Erebus di Persona 3?

... Lupakan, ocehan aneh diatas!

Saran dibutuhkan ~

Karena akan mempengaruhi cerita kedepannya...

Oh dan satu lagi, kayaknya cerita ini akan ikut Cannon sampai Arc Kokabiel atau Riser, setelah itu saya buat alur sendiri... dan ada yang bilang : Paling nanti stuck di Arc Kyoto :v...

Ugh... Cao Cao disini mati mas -_-

Arc Kokabiel dan Riser saya tuker posisinya, soalnya saya mau buat Naruto udah berhubungan dengan Fraksi Surga, Full Power (Tapi blom bisa ngendaliin, contohnya ya kayak pas ginyu maaf kalo salah, ngambil tubuh Son Goku) dan misteri prolognya...

Tapi mungkin juga Arc Riser gak saya buat, karena gak penting amat kali ya?

Oh satu lagi, Sasuke disini akan saya buat Doglek (Plak!) ah oke, oke... GodLike!

Satu Info lagi, Indra di Fraksi Hindu namanya kita sebut Sakra saja, enggak pake Indra.

Itupun kalo dapet peran...

* * *

"Naruto!..." Terdengar sebuah suara sayup-sayup yang berasal dari arah yang cukup jauh.

Naruto, objek panggilan. Merasa sedikit penasaran pada siapakah sosok yang memanggil dirinya. Mata bertemu mata, seorang pria paruh baya dengan janggut serta surai dua warna, telah berada dibelakangnya "Ada apa, Azazel?".

"Seperti biasa ya? Langsung ke intinya..." Azazel sedikit tertawa hambar.

"Dibuku yang kubaca, orang yang suka membuka pembicaraan yang tak penting, dan terus bertele-tele adalah seorang yang licik...".

"Ahahahah... begitu ya? Baiklah baiklah, jadi begini... apa kau tahu para bawahanku mulai membangkang?" Tiba-tiba mata Azazel yang biasanya memancarkan aura yang santai, dengan cepat merubah aura santainya menjadi serius.

"Hm... seperti yang membunuh Asia dan Issei?" Mata Naruto berputar dengan malas, tangan yang sedari tadi bebas dimasukannya kesaku celana miliknya.

"Hahahah, yang itu lupakan sajalah, dan yah... memang seperti yang kau sebut tadi, tapi kali ini, kupikir sedikit serius..." Senyum aneh tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, meskipun dibarengi dengan keseriusan yang terpancar disana.

"jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu?" Tampaknya raut wajah bosan tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan dengan kulit tan itu.

"Aku ingin kau, menghentikan rencana milik Kokabiel..."

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

 _..._

 _"Selamat pagi... Ashura, kan?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan berjalan menuju sekolah yang sedang dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang dengan model jabrik._

 _"?... Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi._

 _"Maaf... Aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku, tidak sopannya aku!..." Sebuah seringai tercetak dengan jelas diwajah pria itu, menampilkan sederetan gigi runcing "Perkenalkan namaku..."_

 _"Kokabiel..."_

 _..._

'Hah... tak kusangka semuanya akan berlalu seperti ini~' Nafas kasar keluar dari bibir sang empu dari manik sapphire. Matanya menatap kepapan tulis yang berada didepan kelas, namun tak sedikitpun yang bersarang dalam otaknya, bahkan matanya terkesan kosong, hanya menerawang bebas kedepan.

"TO!" Sebuah suara yang keras namun hanya terdengar sayup-sayup, mulai mengisi lorong telinga milik Naruto yang kosong.

"RUTO!" Sekali lagi, namun sedikit lebih kencang serta ada dua suku kata yang terdengar.

"NARUTO!" Ah, ternyata nama milik Naruto yang sedari tadi terucap dibibir milik sang guru.

"ah, ya... maaf-maaf Sensei!" Ucap Naruto sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Sekarang, cepat kamu KELUAR! Berdiri di lorong kelas! SEKARANG!".

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

"Hahahaha... jadi bagaimana menurutmu **The Anguished One...** " Suara parau yang berasal dari balik gelap gulita terdengar dengan lantang.

"Menciptakan Monster dengan darahku, yang dicampurkan dengan kekuatan ular itu?" Ucap sosok yang disebut dengan The Anguished One. Tak diketahui dengan pasti siapakah sosok ini, wajahnya tertutup dikarenakan Hoodie yang dipakainya, namun satu hal yang pasti... dia itu seorang pemuda.

"Ya, dengan begitu kami akan dengan mudah melepaskannya dari belenggu, karena dia akan kami butuhkan untuk menyingkirkan para penganggu..." Suara parau kembali terdengar.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertemu dengan ular kecil itu?" Balas sosok yang dipanggil The Anguished One.

"Dia sendiri yang akan mendatangimu nanti..."

"Bukankah hal ini terlalu cepat, untuk melakukan hal seperti itu?... Tak bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk berfikir? Kau tahu, ada hal menarik yang saat ini sedang kulakukan..." Nada kesal terdengar keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, namun terlihat dengan jelas bahwa seringai tercetak disana.

"Ho~ ternyata anda masih ragu... tentu saja..."

.

One Who Shines On All

.

Mata biru sapphire, untuk kesekian kalinya, kembali menerawang hal-hal yang berada dihadapannya. Sesuatu yang dikatakan Issei padanya. Ia menyesal mengikuti perkataan adiknya. Pemandangan Oppai yang memantul, dikarenakan sebuah pendidikan jasmani tengah berlangsung. Naruto, selaku pengamat yang tengah duduk sembari menyandarkan punggung disebuah pohon, mau tak mau harus melihat pemandangan "Surgawi" menurut Issei. Namun jika sekali lagi diselidik, mata tersebut terasa kosong, seakan sang empu sedang berpikir kelain hal.

'Kokabiel ya? Apakah aku harus mempercayainya?' Pikir Naruto.

Ting Tong (Katakanlah bunyi bel pulang sekolah).

"Ah, sudah pulang ya?... Sebaiknya aku harus bergegas..." Ucap Naruto sembari kembali kekelasnya. Selepas mengambil barang-barang bawaannya yang berada dikelas, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Kak Naruto! Aku ada kegiatan klub, jadi pulanglah duluan..." Teriak Issei sembari berlari, yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukkan kepala oleh Naruto.

.

Naruto, yang sedari tadi berada dalam perjalanan pulang sekolahnya, harus mendapatkan sebuah interupsi oleh kedatangan seorang pria paruh baya. Dengan telinga elf, serta gigi yang meruncing.

"Naruto... Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Seringai tak terlepas dari wajah yang menakutkan milik pria yang berada diseberang Naruto.

"Tidakkah terlalu berlebihan untuk percaya pada seseorang sepertiku... ya, maksudku tentang rencanamu..." Ucap Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Hm~, begitu ya... Kau tahu kenapa aku memberitahumu rencanaku?... Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikanku..." Bersamaan dengan perkataan yang keluar dari harmoni yang tercipta oleh alat-alat musik yang berada dimulut kokabiel, sebuah tanda tanya bersar menghiasi kepala pirang milik Naruto.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Ucap Naruto dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kau adalah putra surga yang ditakdirkan, serta... kau adalah manusia... Kami-sama menyuruh segala makhluknya untuk menghormati rasmu... aku, hanya ingin tahu, apa alasan dibalik semua itu...".

"Kurasa tak hanya itu...".

"Ya, aku ingin memulai Great War, menghapus segala bentuk ketidak setimbangan dunia... menciptakan kedamaian lewat kehancuran...".

"Lalu kalau aku dapat menghentikanmu?...".

"Aku akan mempercayakan takdir dunia ini... padamu..." Perkataan Kokabiel diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus, bahkan gigi runcing yang bertengger dengan rapi disana tak lagi terasa menakutkan...

 **"Teman lamaku..."**

 **.**

 **One Who Shines On All**

 **.**

"Indra-kun, apa yang kau lakukan pada Cao Cao serta dua anak buahnya?..." Perkataan dengan suara feminim serta nada yang datar, terdengar memasuki lorong-lorong telinga, hingga akhirnya mencapai gendang telinga milik seorang bermarga Uchiha.

"Mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi hak miliku..." Ucap pemuda yang memiliki mata dengan julukan "Mata Tuhan", yang tengah duduk disudut ruangan sembari menyenderkan punggung miliknya kedinding.

"Jadi, begitu..." Suara feminim itu kembali terdengar.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau, Ophis?" Terdengar nada jengkel yang kentara dari bibir sang Uchiha.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku melawan Baka Red..." Ucap gadis yang baru saja diketahui bernama Ophis.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan para bangsa Naga..." Balasnya cepat.

"Aku akan memberikanmu apapun...".

"... Kalau begitu, hidupkan kembali Kami-sama..." Tawa pecah sembari kata-kata ini keluar dari bibir sasuke.

"..." Ophis hanya dapat terdiam.

"Hey kau..." Ucap pemuda dengan surai dark silver yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ada apa Lucifer kecil?..."

 **Deg.**

"Ba...bagaimana kau bisa tahu?..." Terkejut dengan kenyataan, mata Vali melebar.

"Ciri fisikmu sama dengannya, begitulah..." Jawab Sasuke yang terkesan enggan.

"Jadi... apa maksudmu dengan "Mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi hak miliku?"" Ucap Vali, yang tentu sudah menenangkan dirinya dari keterkejutan yang sempat melanda dirinya.

"Apakah Albion tidak pernah memberi tahumu?" Jawab Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Albion, apa yang dia maksud?" Tanya Vali pada Albion.

"[D...dia, Indra?... Dialah yang membantu Kami-sama menciptakan semua Sacred Gear...]" Ucap Albion terbata.

"Be...benarkah itu, Albion?..." Seringai Vali melebar, 'Orang ini pasti sangat kuat-' Pikir Vali.

'[Sebaiknya kau hentikan itu, Vali!]' Ucap Albion dalam pikiran Vali.

"Ada apa, keturunan Lucifer? Kau ingin melawanku?..." Sasuke mulai memposisikan badannya untuk berdiri.

'[Sebaiknya jangan kau lakukan Vali, aku tidak ingin ditarik paksa untuk menjadi salah satu mainannya...]'

.

One Who Shines On All

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berlalu menjadi jam, jam terlewatkan hingga menjadi hari, lalu menjadi minggu. Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kalinya Naruto sedikit berbincang dengan seorang "Gagak-Elf" yang memiliki gigi runcing. Naruto, kembali pada aktivitas kehidupan normal manusianya. Namun, pada pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat dua sosok dengan jubah putih yang menutupi setiap inchi dari tubuh mereka. Menatap sekitar, celingak-celinguk, layaknya orang yang tersesat. Hingga akhirnya, mereka menatap sesosok pemuda pirang berseragam Akademi Kuoh, yang sedari tadi menatap mereka.

"Ano... apakah kamu murid SMA Akademi Kuoh?" Sebuah suara feminim terdengar tanpa basa-basi, salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki benda besar yang bertengger manis dipunggungnya.

"Ya, aku sekolah disana, perlu kuantarkan?" Balas Naruto.

"Ya, terima kasih..." Balas Gadis berjubah itu.

Naruto segera berbalik, membelakangi dua sosok yang diasumsikan olehnya adalah dua orang gadis. Namun hal itu harus terhenti, tatkala suara feminim kembali terdengar, kali ini bukanlah yang memiliki benda besar dipunggungnya.

"Hey, kamu..." Ucap gadis yang berada disamping gadis dengan benda besar dipunggungnya.

"Apa?" Balas Naruto, sembari memutar kembali tubuhnya menatap kedua sosok yang berada diseberangnya.

"Kamu Naruto Hyoudou, kan?" Tanya gadis itu sembari membuka hoodie dari jubah yang menutup kepalanya. Rambut light brown panjang dengan model twintail memanjang kebawah, disertai dengan sepasang iris violet memancarkan keindahan dari matanya.

Hanya satu orang yang Naruto pikirkan "Kamu Irina Shidou?..." Balas Naruto.

"Aku merindukan kalian berdua lho~, oh ya... bagaimana kabar Issei-kun, Naruto-kun?" Tanya gadis bermata violet dengan nama Irina Shidou.

"Tunggu sebentar kalian berdua saling kenal?" Ucap gadis yang lainnya, sembari membuka hoodie dari jubah yang menutup kepalanya. Rambut biru dengan beberapa helai hijau, serta sepasang iris light yellow.

"Ya, kami adalah teman semasa kami TK..." Balas Irina dengan anggukan mantap.

"Irina... Issei... dia..." Ucap Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Issei-kun?" Ucap Irina dengan nada khawatir.

"Dia telah menjadi..."

"Menjadi? Menjadi apa?" Balas Irina cepat.

 **"Iblis..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf kependekan, waktu ngetik jadi tambah pendek...

Udah Full Day School + Masuk sekolah jam 6.30...

PR + Catat-Mencatat...

Belum lagi nyari Inspirasi Ide :v...

Dan yang terakhir Nonton Anime, Baca Manga + LN, dan yang terakhir Game...

Ahahahah...

Sarannya, Vali dibuat mati atau enggak ya?...

...

Oke-oke, AN saya yang membuat para reader merasa tergarami saya hapus :3...

Kalo ada yang salah, tolong dikasih tau ya... nanti saya perbaiki...

Terakhir... kalo gak keberatan Fav, Foll, Review ya...

...

Thanatos-san Out


End file.
